A slashy weekend
by Thorilian
Summary: A Gibbs/O'Neill story because I think those sexy silver foxes would be great together, the story has a plot but it's mostly about them getting together. This story is dedicated to my friend and fellow author Lizzy0305 (as a piece to make time fly in those boring ass classes at college, enjoy, my friend)
1. Chapter 1

NCIS/STARGATESG1

Gibbs was not impressed at all, not only had he been ordered to drop a break in case but that he was expected to write a formal apology to both the main suspect in a break in to a secured naval base a Dr Daniel Jackson but his commanding officer as well, as the break in was explained away as a training exercise.

He wasn't impressed until he found out just who jackson's boss was, an old combat buddy from desert storm this was gonna be easy, he wrote a particularly favourable ( complete bull with a sugar coating) letter to Dr D. Jackson and to 'Jack':

'Jack attack',

It seems I stepped on your big feet, again, as such I was ordered to apologise, jeez im sorry i didn't watch where I was stepping.

We have a mutual acquaintance who likes to break in to top secret secured naval facilities then use you as his reference to get him out of my line of fire, so tell me old pal why is he so important, why does my suspect mean so much to you. Are we not friends are we not honest with each other damn classified, damn orders did I do the wrong thing back during DS saving your ass or did I earn your trust.

'Cait' Gibbs

(AN. In the episode following Kate's death in NCIS we find out his sniper rifle type is nicknamed ' the Cait' rifle.)

So this is what he sent to his old friend

...

Monday morning general O'neill was going through his mail in his office in the mountain, when he came across Gibbs' letter, intrigued he opened it and read, laughing at first soon confused followed swiftly by anger then finally guilt and sorrow, he had a major bone to pick with Daniel and now some even more major grovelling to do to his 'old pal' snorting at the tought they were more that pals and he'd never admit to being old.

The following Friday when sg1 was on duty again he chewed Daniel a new one and ordered him to fix his own problems that although he was with sg1 at the time of the 'break in' he had nothing to do with the orders it was in fact carried out on the request of the joint chiefs all sg1 had to do was show their clearance and walk away but no Daniel just had to lose his, incurring the wrath of Gibbs upon them all.

That night he flew into DC hired a car and drove to Jethro's house, wen he got there he put his bag inside behind the door and went down to the basement where he found the only man he had ever loved, whittling away at his boat making intricate designs in the wood, "you've gotten good with your hands gunny" the screaming innuendo wasn't lost on Gibbs, "only you wood know" jack came over to him and kissed him square on the lips and fuelled the kiss with all the pent up passion he had always held hidden away for this man and for him alone.

Jack started to tease Jethro's nipples with his nails through his tee shirt whilst deepening the kiss that conveyed his utmost love an devotion to this man alone,

Jethro gasped at the passion allowing jack to slip his tongue deep into that warm cavern that drove him wild with lust, Jethro not to be out done kissed back with fervour while his hands snaked round to grope jacks gorgeous arse through his jeans.

Using his strength Jethro lifted jack int his arms and carried him to his bedroom stripping his lover as he went, by the time he deposited jack on the bed and started stripping jack only had his socks on, after a rather erotic strip tease (emphasis on tease) Jethro went about worshiping the body of the man he loved.

Starting with his lips and slowly defending to his prize kissing, sucking, licking and nipping his way down to jacks semi erect cock, wen he eventually made it to his prize jack was so hard his swollen gland was dripping copious amounts of pre cum that Jethro knew he wouldn't even need to touch jack, he would be able to cum from the teasing alone, deciding he wanted to be deep within that tight gorgeous arse before his man exploded, Jethro sneakily clasped a leather cock ring into place about the base of jacks cock and started preparing a moaning writhing jacks tight whole with his fingers whilst giving his cock teasing kid licks resulting in whimpers and moans coming from his lover.

As soon as jacks tight whole was ready Jethro lubed up his 8.5" member and slowly pushed all the way into that tight wet heat, groaning at the feeling of both fitting so snugly and the quivering of jacks inner walls, slowly Jethro pulled back and soon after entered again slowly but surely building up a rhythm, all the while jacks panting groaning and moaning for Jethro to go harder and faster, eventually Jethro felt himself ready to release so he un clasped the cock ring and let it drop just as he stilled within his lover, jack spammed and came hard milking Jethro's cock of every last drop.

Soon after Jethro pulled out of his lover they curled up on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms knowing they truly were home and safe as long as they had each other.


	2. Chapter 2

At 3:45 the next morning Jethro made his way down stairs to his basement in his jeans and NIS tee shirt to do some work on his (current) boat, at a much more reasonable 4:30 jack rose a little aroused looking for his prize he descended to the basement as naked as he was last night, Jethro was so in-depth in his whittling he didn't notice jack until he had started stripping and groping Jethro.

Once Jethro was as naked as his lover, jack knelt down and sucked down on his lovers engorged member moaning and groaning as jacks fingers started entering and stretching his quivering hole, wen stretched jack bent Jethro over his work bench and slowly entered that tight quivering heat, slowly rocking his hip back and forth whilst groping that gorgeous cock, in out in out in faster harder in Out In Out In harder faster IN OUT so close grunting panting moaning withering in pure ecstasy, mmmmmm jack moaned as Jethro came with a grunt his walls incredibly tight milking jack in to cumming deep within his lover.

Panting and sweating all over he pulled out and smirked watching the all too satisfying sight of having his cum running down the legs of his one true love.

(AN. I will update as I write, read and review please no flames please, this is written on the note pad of my ipad there is no spell check im sorry if anything is wrong.)


	3. Chapter 3

Jack made it half way up the stairs to the bedroom when two people yelled Freeze he stopped covered his bits with his hands and slowly turned to be facing two NCIS agents with there 9mm sigs aimed at his naked chest, Gibbs having heard the yelling, quickly dressed then ran to his front door "stand down, Now" "McGee, David, what the hell are you doing here" "um ah tell him McGee" (jack went and got dressed) "well um boss we um got a call from the director to um ah come and see why you were um not answering, because we um were needed for an FBI case" (both jack and Gibbs look unimpressed, whilst ziva pissed her self laughing) "Gibbs we are needed" "well im on leave for the weekend, you take point ziva and if tony gives you troubles call me" leaving the house both tim and ziva were curious about the other military man at the house, for that was all he could be his bearing screamed discipline and respect.

"He was cute gunny, he your boy toy?" Gibbs looked at jack like he'd grown another head, "no, he's my junior agent" jack sighed "pity, a boy toy between the two of us could have been fun" jack said whilst going upstairs to shower,leaving behind a stunned Gibbs standing in his entry, trying in vain to stop thinking of the erotic pictures that created in his mind.

Deciding to ignore that line of thought, he joined jack in the bathroom, outside the two agents had gotten in the car and started on their way back to the navy yard all the while tim thinking 'the boss looked thoroughly shagged, god that other guy was hot wish I were him'.

Later that day Gibbs got a call from tim, "hey boss just letting you know we finished the case with the FBI, Tonys in Bethesda with a sprained ankle, something about chasing a perp down an embankment I wasn't there I was in MTAC."

"Got it tim, why don't you come over when your finished your paper work, stay for dinner" (stay the night' jack thought whilst listening in) "ok boss sounds good see your round 1900."

All day jack had been both verbally and physically convincing Gibbs to give in and invite tim to join them...


	4. Chapter 4

At 18:38 Tim left the office, headed home to shower and change, grabbing two six packs of Guinness on his way to Gibbs' house, wearing snug jeans and a blue polo shirt he went up to the door and knocked (feeling ridiculous and nervous) "it's open tim" Jethro called out from the kitchen, jack was sitting at the table with three steaks with chips laid out hot and ready to be eaten.

(Authors note: this is skinny tim, the polo shirt is flattering, he has also gone commando in the hopes it would excite his boss.)

Tim swallowed nervously and entered carrying the Guinness walking to the kitchen he passes the beer to jack who puts it in the refrigerator grabbing three to have with their steaks, sitting down next to Jethro, tim almost jumps when jack sits on the other side of him, nervously he starts eating, bot jack and Jethro watch him wishing it were their cocks that were in that sweet little mouth.

Jethro had watched tim walk in and noticed the most enticing sight of tim in tight skinny jeans and no underwear, Jethro's cock started twitching with interest, there was no way jack would start this tim was his, and by god was he gonna stake his claim, Jethro finished his meal and watched the others eat as tim was eating he put his right hand on tim's thigh and slowly moved it up to tim's crotch.

Tim gasped at the sudden contact, his pupils dilated, his breath caught in his chest all his dreams were coming true, taking a swig of beer he washed down his dinner and turned his head to Jethro who moved closer and kissed tim on the lips engulfing his sweet mouth with his aroused mouth and tongue, whilst they kissed and Jethro groped jack had removed the dishes and started to strip tim off.

They all got up and started moving upstairs to the bedroom, half way to the door in the hall up stairs Jethro had impaled tim's tight arse with his heavily engorged arousal, tim was riding his boss with his legs wrapped around him, jack watched avidly like some teenaged voyer, waiting patiently for his turn with that sweet little submissive, that innocent boy who seemed genuinely scared of him, he couldn't wait to dominate his tight little arse.


	5. Chapter 5

Before long Jethro was pounding into tim hard deep and fast leaning forward he claimed tim's mouth and came deep within him, calming down he pulled out and whispered 'your mine forever tim' 'yes boss' smirking Jethro moved to the bathroom to shower,walking over to the bed jack used his ancient gene to use the healing abilities making tim's used whole as tight as a virgins.

Grabbing tim's hands he held them above his head with one hand whilst the other attached a cock ring around his member and balls, then slowly stroked tim to erection, moving back up he cuffed tim's hands to the bed head, tim had tears in his eyes, soon jack had kissed licked and bitten his way down tim's body without warning he pushed a finger in past tim's tight ring of muscles, in out in another finger in out in scissor in out another finger in out scissor in out in out soon he positioned his engorged lubed member and thrust in to that tight wet hot cavern tim's arse was sucking and milking jacks precum, moaning jack moved back and forward building a rhythm up.

Jethro soon returned, seeing the tears eyed tim made a fire start in his belly, bringing around his erection anew, walking over he straddled tim's face and shoved his cock deep into tim's mouth and throat, to his credit tim took it deep and never once gagged, tightening his sphincter around jack he moaned his pleasure around Jethro's member brining them to orgasm, jack released the cock ring and stroked a super sensitive tim to orgasm as tim came it struck Jethro's back as he was undoing the cuffs holding tim in place. soon after this happened tim sucked an already flaccid Jethro making his dom smirk and wink at him, jack noticed the integration between the two realising the bond that had formed between the two, recognising it to be almost identical to his own back home with Daniel, happy for his friend he went and got in the shower leaving them to it, getting up Jethro pulled tim up so they could shower together.

As jack was showering...


	6. Chapter 6

As all three showered together,tim had been cradled in Jethro's arms until he was sandwiched between his doms, he soon slid down to his knees taking a cock in each hand he started to give them hand and blow jobs simultaneously jack leaned in and kissed Jethro hard on the lips, who moaned out his pleasure, tim took this as encouragement and kissed licked and nipped their cocks to hardness.

Soon jack had stopped sweet timmy and started to finger him while Jethro fucked his sweet mouth (after putting on a cock ring, he wanted this to last) moaning on the in thrusts of jacks fingers tim was teasing them both with those delectable little sounds, jack pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock, ramming it all the way in to timmy's abused hole, pulling back he set a rather quick pace, hard and fast he pounded into the innocent little sub, soon he was close he pulled back and let Jethro take his arse whilst he entered Jethro hard and fast he set the pace again.

In, out, in, out gunny was moaning and groaning just as much as timmy, "mmmmm, I love your tight hole gunny", "mmm oh tim your ass is drinking me in, you tight little whore" "oh, ah mmm aahh im yours," "yes you are baby," soon jack released gunny's cock from the rubber ring at its base, a few more deep thrusts into that tight heat and he came grunting his completion soon followed by both tim and Jethro with two simultaneous powerful bursts tim screamed his completion as Jethro bit his shoulder as he came hard in his subs arse grunting as he drew blood.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning tim woke to the feeling of being made love to from both sides jack was slowly pounding deeply into his hole whilst Jethro sucked his excited member, soon both doms had him in a quivering mess, begging for them to finish him off never ones to torture their subs they quickened the pace and gave tim the most overwhelming orgasm of his life.

After their most invigorating morning, Jethro went out to get breakfast tim got up and showered and jack checked his email, when tim had finished dressed and come down stairs Jethro was back the plates were laden with food and jack was dressed in his BDU (blue dress uniform) "I have to go early boys, it seems the shit likes to hit the fan when I take personal time, next time your both coming to my cabin and you can meet and get to know Daniel" kissing both he grabbed his bags and left, missing them both before he'd even left the driveway.

Jethro turned to tim "you still having trouble finding an apartment"?

"Y yes boss" tim stammered, "not any more, your moving in here"he stated in his no nonsense tone, "are you sure, what about tony, ziva and the director" "its not up to them its my house, your my sub and if they ask questions, well tell them to ask me, not even Leon will bring up this subject" he stated with utter assurance.

Thinking about it tim nodded and agreed to move in, later that day he collected his belongings, paid out his lease and moved in with Jethro, that night they went to bed in each other's arms, ready to embark on the adventure of their new relationship that would have never happened without jack.

(A/N): stay tuned for the sequel ; 'Another slashy weekend', which takes place at jacks cabin, and introduces Daniel into the mix.

Also there will be a third instalment ; 'A slashy holiday' which will introduce a (hidden dom/sub pair from NCIS into the mix) surprising couple Tony/Jimmy.


End file.
